The present invention relates to a technique to provide services to users existing in a facility.
There has been proposed, for example, a service to deliver digital contents (to be simply referred to as contents hereinbelow) in a moving space such as a train. In this case, such contents are received in a radio signal receivable range or by establishing connection to a wired interface disposed in the moving space (reference is to be made to, for example, pages 4 to 6 and FIG. 1 of JP-A-2002-74015).